vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Singulus
Das Plagiat: was ist es im letzten Grunde andres als Selbsterkenntnis? Daß dem Betreffenden das fehlt, was er nimmt? (Arno Schmidt: Die Gelehrtenrepublik. Fischer Taschenbuch Verlag, Frankfurt am Main 1965, S. 125) ---- __TOC__ Meine Dokumentationsseiten zum Plagiat Auf diesen Seiten ist Mitarbeit (Ergänzungen, Vorschläge usw.) willkommen. *[[Benutzer:Singulus/Plagiatsvorwürfe| Plagiatsvorwürfe]] *[[Benutzer:Singulus/Wikipedia_als_Plagiatsquelle| Wikipedia als Plagiatsquelle]] *[[Benutzer:Singulus/Stille Post| Stille Post]] *[[Benutzer:Singulus/Text-Quelle-Literatur-Plagiat (TQL-Plagiat)| Text-Quelle-Literatur-Plagiat (TQL-Plagiat)]] *[[Benutzer:Singulus/Plagiatskategorien| Plagiatskategorien]] *[[Benutzer:Singulus/Selbstplagiat| Selbstplagiat/Eigenplagiat/Autoplagiat]] Die folgenden Seiten wurden längere Zeit nicht aktualisiert: *[[Benutzer:Singulus/Plagiierte| Plagiierte (Plagiatsopfer) in den Arbeiten von der Homepage: alphabetische Liste]] *[[Benutzer:Singulus/Mehrfachplagiierte| Plagiierte (Plagiatsopfer) in den Arbeiten von der Homepage mit mehreren Plagiatsquellen]] *[[Benutzer:Singulus/PlagiierteHNR|'Plagiierte (Plagiatsopfer) in weiteren Arbeiten aus dem Hauptnamensraum']] Meine Meinungsseite zum Plagiat *[[Benutzer:Singulus/Meinung| Auch übliche Plagiate sanktionieren]] *[[Benutzer:Singulus/Meinung| "Naturwissenschaftler plagiieren nicht" - ist Unsinn]] *[[Benutzer:Singulus/Meinung| Über die Stilisierung von Tätern zu Opfern]] *[[Benutzer:Singulus/Meinung| Über eine plagiatsfreundliche Zitierweise]] *[[Benutzer:Singulus/Meinung| Über den Namen VroniPlag]] Meine Spielwiese Hier spiele ich lieber alleine. Links * Analyse: Namensregister | Home | Ms Diskussion | BE Diskusssion |Inhaltsverzeichnis * Hilfe Hilfe:Index | Hilfe:Übersicht | Help:DynamicPageList *Benutzer:Fiesh/ErweiterterPressespiegel *VroniPlag_Wiki:Diskussionsmonitor *VroniPlag_Wiki:Abkürzungen *Spezial:Letzte_Änderungen *Historische Dissertationsplagiate *Vorlagen: Vorlage:HaupttextKopiervorlage Namenserfassung und Rechtschreibung * Zur Namenserfassung: RAK-WB, http://www.payer.de/rakwb/rakwb03.htm ** Staaten mit deutscher Sprache: Heinrich von Kleist > Kleist, Heinrich von; Peter von der Mühll > Mühll, Peter von der; Georg Ludwig von und zu Urff > Urff, Georg Ludwig von und zu ** Staaten mit englischer Sprache: Vera von der Heydt > Von der Heydt, Vera; Oliver de la Fontaine > De la Fontaine, Oliver ** Franz. Staatsangehörigkeit: Louis de Broglie > Broglie, Louis de ** Belg., Lux. Staatsangehörigkeit: Édouard de Lomenie > De Lomenie, Édouard; Alexandre Marius de Sterio > De Sterio, Alexandre Marius * et al., i. e., e. g. kursiv? **In den Schriftsatzregeln der Wikipedia sind i.e. und e.g. als Ausnahmen genannt, die nicht kursiv gesetzt werden: "Loanwords or phrases that have common use in English, however—praetor, Gestapo, samurai, esprit de corps, e.g., i.e.—do not require italicization. Likewise, musical movement titles, tempo markings, or terms like minuet and trio, are in normal upright font. If looking for a good rule of thumb, do not italicize words that appear in Merriam-Webster Online." Im Merriam-Webster Online ist allerdings et al. nicht aufgeführt, dafür aber et al - ohne Abkürzungspunkt bei al -, was ich aber für ziemlichen Unsinn halte, auch wenn man es manchmal sieht. ** The Chicago Manual of Style (The University of Chicago Press, 15. Aufl., 2003, S. 292) empfiehlt "Commonly used Latin words and abbreviations should not be italicized" und listet als Beispiele "ibid.", "et al.", "ca." und "passim" auf. Auf S. 294 werden noch zusätzlich "e.g." und "i.e." aufgeführt, die nicht kursiv zu setzen sind. ** The Oxford Style Manual (Oxford University Press, 2003) setzt "e.g.", "i.e." nicht kursiv. In der Standardverwendung von "et al." für et alii (and others) wird "et al." nicht kursiv gesetzt (siehe S. 712). In der sehr viel selteneren Verwendung von et al. für et alibi (and elsewhere) wird et al. (siehe S. 712) kursiv gesetzt. ** Damit ergibt sich die Empfehlung für VP, "et al." in der Verwendung für et alii nicht kursiv zu setzen. Programmierung Vorlagen Die Parameter einer Vorlagen heißen entweder 1, 2, usw. oder erhalten Namen, Z. B. A ,B,... Die Übergabe von Parameterwerten erfolgt für die Parameter 1, 2, ... durch die Reihenfolge, oder äquivalent durch 1=x, 2=y,... Die Übergabe anderer Parameterwerte erfolgt in der Form A=x, B=1. Deswegen wird jedes erste Gleichheitszeichen in einem Feld beim Vorlagenaufruf als Parameterzuweisung interpretiert. Wenn dem Parameter 1 der Inhalt "A=B" zugewiesen werden soll, dann kann dies durch 1=A=B erfolgen, da nur das erste Gleichheitszeichen als Wertzuweisung verstanden werden, z. B. Name|1=A=B. Allerdings führt Name|1=A=B|C dazu, dass der erste (!) Parmeter den Wert C erhält, der damit A=B überschreibt. Name|1=A=B|C und Name|1=A=B|2=C sind also nicht äquivalent. *100/67 round 2}} Namespaces # Custom namespace list self.namespaces110 = {'_default':u'Forum'} self.namespaces111 = {'_default':u'Forum talk'} self.namespaces112 = {'_default':u'Analyse'} self.namespaces113 = {'_default':u'Analyse Diskussion'} self.namespaces114 = {'_default':u'Quelle'} self.namespaces115 = {'_default':u'Quelle Diskussion'} self.namespaces116 = {'_default':u'Publikation'} self.namespaces117 = {'_default':u'Publikation Diskussion'} Aus- und einklappen Test Wird nicht eingeklappt Text der eingeklappt wird Inhalt foo Inhalt foo Verweise ;Semantic-Mediawiki-Projekt :http://semantic-mediawiki.org/wiki/Semantic_MediaWiki_%E2%80%93_Startseite ; :http://semantic-mediawiki.org/wiki/Ask ; :http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:DynamicPageList_(third-party) ;Parser-Funktionen :http://hilfe.wikia.com/wiki/Hilfe:Parser-Funktionen :http://hilfe.wikia.com/wiki/Hilfe:Zauberw%C3%B6rter#ParserFunctions #ask und #dpl Es gibt Probleme mit der Parser-Funktion #ask, siehe dazu Diskussion:Ees. Einige mit #ask einfach zu realisierende Abfragen können äquivalent, aber fehlerfrei, mit #dpl realisiert werden. ;Beispiel (Datum der letzten Änderung) ;Beispiel (Letzte drei geänderte Seiten) ;Beispiel : ergibt . : ergibt . Siehe auch: Benutzer_Diskussion:Klgn/Rm, Benutzer:Senzahl/bugs. Test Warum werden bestimmte Kategorien durch #ask nicht bearbeitet? # # # # # # # Semantische Suche Beginn Kommentar ;PAGENAME : ;FULLPAGENAME : ;FULLPAGENAMEE : ;BASEPAGENAME : ;SUBPAGENAME : ;SUBJECTPAGENAME :